Cross-slash (Cloud ability)
.]] Cross Slash , also written as Cross-slash and localized as Slayer, is a recurring attack in the series, usually a powerful non-elemental sword attack. It first debuted in Final Fantasy VII as Cloud Strife's second Limit Break, and usually appears when the character himself appears. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Cross Slash is a Band ability for Ceodore and the Hooded Man. It costs 7 MP to use and inflicts non-elemental damage to one enemy. There is also an upgraded version called Cross Slash Prime. Final Fantasy VII Cross-slash, originally Cross Slash in the demo release, is the second Limit Break of the first tier of limits for Cloud. It is obtained after using Braver eight times, and it deals damage equal to 3.25 times that of a normal physical attack as well as inflicting Paralyze on an enemy. In the demo release it was Braver, rather than Cross Slash, that inflicted Paralyze. Final Fantasy VIII Cross Slash is an enemy ability, used by the Grendel enemy, and merely inflicts non-elemental physical damage to one party member. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Cross Slash is an enemy ability exclusive to Gilgamesh. It deals major physical damage to the party. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII While wearing the SOLDIER First Class garb, Lightning has access to Slayer which is the finishing attack for Heavy Slash. Its animation is cross-over between Braver and Cross Slash where Lightning jumps into the air, like in Braver, but the finishing animation is that of the Cross Slash.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UH5ZKBV-9-s#t=0m27s Final Fantasy Tactics Cross Slash is a Limit ability of Soldier, better known as Cloud, which can only be used once he is equipped with the Materia Blade. It has a range and effect of 2, speed of 25, and requires 200 JP to use. It inflicts non-elemental damage to up to two enemies. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Cross Slash is the focus attack of the lance Gungnir for Lilties. When used, the Lilty lunges forward and slashes twice in the shape of an X, dealing impressive damage. Dissidia Final Fantasy Cross Slash is an HP attack of Cloud. It is one of his two initial HP attacks, and hits the opponent up to three times. It requires 180 AP to master this attack and requires 20 CP to be equipped. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Cross Slash returns as an HP Attack for Cloud. Like most moves in ''Dissidia 012, the tracking has been improved. Should Cloud miss a slash, he dashes a short distance toward the opponent on each subsequent slash. In addition, newcomer Gilgamesh also uses an attack named Cross Slash, but as a Brave Attack. He uses a sword in each hand to slash in a slanted X pattern while standing on one leg. ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Cross-Slash is one of Cloud's signature abilities, a Strength ability card and an ability used by the summon stone, Cloud I. The ability card was made available from red chocobos during the Final Fantasy VII Event: ''Operation Jenova. The summon stone was only made obtainable during a pre-registration event for the initial release of Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. It damages enemies with a non-elemental attack formed by lunging and making three slashes to resemble the form of an X. When summoning Cloud I, Cloud greatly damages enemies with the Cross-Slash. ''Final Fantasy Artniks Final Fantasy Record Keeper Cross-slash is Cloud's Soul Break ability. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Other Appearances Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring Kingdom Hearts'' series When fought as a boss in Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts II, Cloud uses a three-hit combo attack similar to Cross Slash. In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and it's remake Re:Chain of Memories, Cloud uses Cross-Slash as a Sleight when fought as a boss. By using Cloud's summon card in his own Sleights, Sora is able to call on Cloud to use Cross-Slash and Cross-Slash+. ''Guardian Cross Gallery Trivia *Zack's default Limit Break in ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- (Chain Slash) has a similarity with Cloud's Cross-slash. The slashes that Zack will perform in Chain Slash correspond to the stroke order of the Japanese kanji that appears in Cloud's Cross-slash Limit Break. References Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Abilities Category:Final Fantasy VII Limits